


A Pretty Cool Flower

by FloJoUno



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Present Shopping, Slightly Poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: He strolled around the park, procrastinating as long as he could before he had to go back home to Jack, with a gift. Sighing once again, he stared at all the plants, trees, flowers, all of it, until he got an idea. A very simple and sweet idea he was so angry he didn’t think of.Flowers,Buying flowers.It was so obvious, how could he forget?





	

Felix anxiously rubbed his hands together, rapidly blinking his eyes as his hair blew slightly in the wind. He looked at the jewelry shop in front of him, holding his breath when he walked inside, his hands in tight balls at the side. He slowly gazed at all the necklaces and bracelets, moving towards the rings and watches, getting excited by how pretty they all were.

His smile gradually dropped as he looked at the price of each item, feeling his stomach and head start to hurt. Felix harshly bit his lip as he anxiously looked around, hoping that no one noticed he didn’t have enough money to buy any of the jewelry. Taking a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and walked back out the store, disappointment and sadness filling his body, but a weak fake smile to hide it.

Grumpily stuffing his hands in his pockets, Felix watched his feet as he walked back down to the corner. Sighing, he lifted up his head to see where he should go next, finally noticing the wind whipping his hair around, causing him to retrieve his beanie fro his black backpack. Squinting, he crossed the street, pulling his beanie down tightly in his hand, his heart jumping.

Mindlessly walking up and down shops, Felix tried to think of other stores that had low prices but worthy items and gifts, blindly letting his legs take him wherever. Stumbling into a nearby tree, he embarrassingly walked into a fairly empty park, his mind racing with thousands of thoughts, all at once. Stopping by an empty bench by an ice cold fountain, he cautious sat down, letting out a warm breath.

Ruffling his hair, he stared up at the gray sky, letting out a stream of swear words. He wasn’t rich enough for something nice, hell, he barely had enough money in general. Feeling small droplets of water from the fountain hit his face, making him stand up, a large frown glued to his face, wrapping his red scarf tighter around his neck. 

He strolled around the park, procrastinating as long as he could before he had to go back home to Jack, with a gift. Sighing once again, he stared at all the plants, trees, flowers, all of it, until he got an idea. A very simple and sweet idea he was so angry he didn’t think of.

Flowers,

Buying flowers.

It was so obvious, how could he forget?

He held his backpack tighter, keeping his head slightly higher but still low, racking his mind for the cheapest and closest flower shop. Kicking one stone repeatedly, he made his way back to the streets filled with stores, gazing in the windows for flowers. Stopping in front of a small and dimly lit shop, he inhaled through his nose and stepped inside, patting his wallet that sat lonely in his pocket.

Hearing a bell ring as he stepped inside, he flashed a grin to the present employees who politely smiled back. Leisurely walking around the shop, he discreetely looked at the prices, trying to find the perfect flower for his boyfriend. Pausing to look at a white daisy, he sadly smiled, seeing it was the cheapest flower in the whole shop. Only picking up one, he quickly payed and walked out to the light rain. 

Pulling his beanie done further, he carefully shielded the flower in his jacket, a nervous smile glued to his lips. Walking quite fast, every once and a while Felix looked at the street signs, trying to get back home. He knew his present was shit, but he swears on his heart Jack won’t get mad, he’d break if he actually did.

Suddenly seeing a shop with a row of cards in the windows, Felix braved himself to walk in, hoping he had enough money for a small card. He searched around the shelves, staring at the prices and types of cards they had, He looked down the rows for Anniversary, stopping at a pastel pink one with dark green lettering. On the inside, in big, thin letters, it said “I like your face”. The front having to stick men holding hands.

Delicately holding the daisy and card in his jacket, Felix finally made it to their small apartment building, trying to calm himself down as he rode the elevator up, holding the daisy gently in front of him with his card in his pocket. Shutting his eyes, he anxiously waited for the doors to open, pressing his knees together. Biting his lip, he rushed out of the elevator, his heart beating way too fast, his nerves devouring him.

Speed walking down the hall, he unlocked their door, hiding the daisy behind his back.

“Hello? Seán? I’m home!”

Jack popped his head out from the kitchen, a soft smile on his lips as he wiped his hands of flour, licking his lips of strawberry jam. Felix took a deep breath, sticking the daisy out in front of him, letting his next sentence out in one breath.

“I got you a flower, um it’s not the prettiest, I’m sorry, I wanted to get something nicer but this is all I could get and I have a card for you too but- oh geez you’re kissing me.”

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Felix’s neck, immediately dropping his wash towel, messily kissing his boyfriends lips. Tilting his head from side to side, he giggled as his lips pressed on the corners of Fe’s mouth and back to his lips. Giving him one real kiss, pecking his lips twice, Jack pulled away, looking at the daisy Felix instinctively placed at his side.

“Aw, what do you mean it’s not the prettiest! It’s adorable, Fe.”

Giving him a shy smile, the taller gently placed the white flower behind Jack’s ear, making his head look like a garden, sweetly smiling down at him. Seán let out a loud laugh, poking Felix at the side, feeling a piece of paper. Grinning, Felix took out the card, proudly putting the card in his boyfriend’s hands, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

After Jack read the card, he immediately hit him in the chest with the card, a deep laugh erupting from his throat. Felix wrapped his arms around Jack’s hips, lifting him him, causing Jack’s legs to wrap quickly around Fe’s waist. Lightly pecking his lips, Felix kissed his temple, slowly moving down to Jack’s jaw, a smile glued to his lips.

They may not have a lot of money but they truly are happy.


End file.
